Caóticamente hermosa
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Porque ella era letal, porque era peligrosa, porque era caótica, caótica; pero aún así no le quitaba lo hermaso y es que ella era caóticamente hermosa


_**Disclaimer: Personajes de J. K. Rowling**_

_**Advertencia: Lenguaje de adulto, algo de lime... **_

_**Caóticamente hermosa**_

Porque ella era caótica y hermosa, una unión peligrosa, pero así era, podía ser sanguinaria, maquiavélica, desequilibrada, sicótica, pero eso no quitaba que fuera hermosa, que tuviera unos desordenados cabellos negros-_capaces de hacer suspirar a más de uno_-, de ojos grises-_sello distintivo de los Black_-, de figura envidiable y de rostro _casi_ perfecto- _y era "casi" porque una que otra cicatriz se asomaba en el mismo, marcas que indicaba que había estaba en varias, demasiadas guerras_…- ¿Había algo más hermoso y peligroso que ella? No, era única, como su nombre, como su personalidad, porque ella era _caóticamente hermosa_.

**Acto I: ¡Muerte a los sangres sucia!**

Su varita se movía grácilmente en su mano, tirando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, matando a cada muggle que se interpusiera en su camino, era algo que le encantaba, que le fascinaba, afortunadamente al ganar su señor-_Lord Voldemort por supuesto_-, ellos, los mortífagos, podían hacer destrozos cada vez que quisieran.

Y una de las cosas capaces de entretenerla era aquello, lanzar el "Avada Kedavra" a cuanta persona- _a veces ni se percataba si eran muggles o no_-, aunque debía confesar que los crucius eran su adicción; pero eso sólo los utilizaba con personas importantes, sangres sucia, por ejemplo y pare de contar.

Nada había sido más divertido que ver al "elegido" morir, sí, fue una de las cosas más divertidas que vio jamás, sin embargo, ya sucesos como esos no se volverían a dar en aquél mundo, ahora no eran ellos los que se escondían sino los tontos seguidores de Popote… ¡Pobres! Mantenían la esperanza de que éste resucitara de entre los muertos… ¡Ja! Sí ni siquiera el viejo de Dumbledore había podido ¿Por qué creían que un idiota, estúpido y mimado chamaco de diecisiete años, podía hacerlo? Además debió pensar, analizar… ¿Qué podía hacer ese tal "niño que vivió" contra el gran Lord Voldemort, mago oscuro de los últimos tiempos? Nada por supuesto, su destino era morir, y así se había cumplido.

Y ya la plaga de los sangre sucia no era concebida en Hogwarts, sin embargo aún no los había exterminado, esos miserables, parecían reproducirse como cucarachas-_quienes seguro era parte de su familia sanguínea_-, por eso ella y sus compañeros debían buscarlo, torturarlos y finalmente matarlos.

Sí, porque antes de morir tenían que pagar lo que habían hecho, el robar magia era un acto atroz para ello, y era la única razón que encontraban para explicar el por qué, unos hijos de muggles poseían poderes mágicos.

Sí por eso debían matarlos, exterminarlos, desaparecerlos, para que el mundo mágico fuese como antes, como en los soberanos tiempos, en donde no habitaban, ni los sangres sucias, ni los traidores de la sangre.

Por eso ¡Muerte a los sangres sucia!

**Acto II: Escapando del destino**

Dean Thomas, ése era su nombre, tipo de sangre: impuro. Razones por la cuales estaba en ése mismo instante oculto bajo un árbol y con miles de hechizos protectores a su alrededor: eran obvias, su sangre, era un sangre sucia y su vida peligraba.

Salvar su vida, ésa era su misión, algo difícil, siendo algo detallista, el ambiente afuera no era muy bueno para personas como él, mucho menos para su amigo, compañero, casi hermano, Seamus Finnigan, sí, porque así como Quijote tenía a su fiel escudero Sancho Panza, él tenía a su gran amigo, Seamus, ese que siempre le contaba sus aventura-aunque siendo sincero no las calificaría como tales-, aquél chico era quién sabía todo y más de él.

Por eso era casi como un hermano, y su amistad se había hecho más fuerte en aquellos momentos, porque la vida de ambos peligraba, la de él por ser un impuro y la de su amigo por ser un traidor a la sangre-aunque su sangre era mestiza-, en conclusión ambos escapaban, escapaban de su cruel destino, porque no hay destino más cruel que aquél que te augura una muerte temprana.

Y ellos sabían que a pesar de las protecciones a su alrededor, algún día-no importase si fuese lejano o pronto- les encontrarían, les torturarían-al menos a él- y finalmente les matarían, porque aquella era la forma de trabajar de los mortífagos, primordialmente satisfacían su oscuro corazón con el sufrimiento de las personas y luego-cuando ya no les servían para nada- simplemente le mataban.

Sí, por eso estaban allí, escapando de su destino.

**Acto III: Cuidarse las espaldas**

Lo más importante que se debe tener en cuenta al ser un fugitivo es: cuidar de tus espaldas a cada instante, no distraerte, sería preferible que no salieras de tu escondite y aún más cuidar de que no te descubran.

Y no podía creer su suerte, justo en el primer instante que había salido de su escondite-_pues le tocaba a él, durante una semana lo había hecho Seamus_-, tenía que ser atrapado, aunque lo comprendía, de todas las reglas de un fugitivo, había olvidado la más importante "cuidarse la espalda", y ¡Demonios! No lo había hecho, maldito rayo de luz verde que lo había distraído y atraído como un imán, nunca había visto a una persona morir, y al ver a ése muggle caer en el suelo no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, luego todo fue demasiado rápido, los mortífagos habían volteado-_estaba oculto tras un árbol_- y le vieron… ¡Mierda! Le habían descubierto, después uno se apareció tras de sí y lo supo estaba perdido, total y absolutamente perdido.

Se estremeció, se estremeció al escuchar esas risas maquiavélicas que surcaban de los labios de aquellos hombres… ¡Maldición! Y él que estaba tan estático, invadido por el miedo, sabía que era valiente… ¡Juraba por Merlín que lo era! Pero sus nervios lo controlaban en aquél momento, y lo siguiente que vio fue la nada.

No, no se había desmayado, lo habían hechizado, lo presentía, porque pese a que no podía moverse, ni abrir los ojos, sentía el movimiento alrededor, tampoco estaba muerto, entonces… ¿Qué rayos le había pasado? Nunca había escuchado de un hechizo como ese, pero ya nada podía hacer, su muerte estaba próxima, lo sabía, y aún más al ser atrapado por mortífagos… ¡Maldita sea! Y el que soñaba con tener esposa e hijos; pero ahora todo eso se iría a la mierda, porque él moriría.

Y todo por no cuidarse las-_malditas_- espaldas.

**Acto IV: Juguete**

Una de las cosas que adoraba Bellatrix Lestrange era el torturar, tener a las personas sometidas a su total merced, hacerlos suplicar, era algo maravilloso y que la excitaba en sobremanera, precisamente era por eso que cada vez que terminaba de torturar a algún maldito sangre sucia, iba directo a la habitación de su esposo y tenían sexo como salvajes, lastimándose mutuamente y disfrutando del placer absoluto, probando la sangre de ambos, uniéndolas y dándose cuenta de que juntas formaba un sabor exquisito, era lógico, ambos eran sangre pura y su sangre era un manjar, muy al contrario de los sangre sucia.

Por eso a su marido le encantaba conseguirle "juguetes", porque sabía lo bien recompensado que sería en la noche, y no necesitaban estar en su hogar- _o en el de sus parientes_- para tener relaciones. Y esa misma tarde Rodolphus Lestrange, había encontrado un buen juguete para su esposa, sabía que ella adoraba torturar a sangre sucias y ese chico que iba encima de su cabeza gracias a su varita era uno de ellos, lo había comprobado.

La vio sentada en una roída silla, en pose pensativa, maquinaba algo lo sabía, sin embargo tendría que interrumpir su reflexión.

Bella-siseó suavemente, conocía a su mujer y esta solía ser algo "irritable" cuando la molestaban.

Pero afortunadamente ella sólo le sonrió, con esa sonrisa macabra que tenía; pero aún así lo hizo.

¿Sí? Rodolphus…-dijo en un susurro.

El mortífago sólo descendió al joven, y éste cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Te he traído un juguete, sólo…-¿Sería correcto decirle aquello? Qué más daba, de igual forma tendría que exigírselo, no era tan fácil conseguir a un sangre sucia en aquellos tiempos.-trata de no matarlo tan pronto, los sangre sucias son difíciles de conseguir.-acotó mientras salía de la habitación.

Porque a Bella le encantaba que la dejaran sola con sus víctimas, porque sólo ella – _y la victima por supuesto_- podía saber lo que ocurría en la habitación de torturas, aunque estaban en una vieja casa, la misión de su señor los había llevado a vivir en malditas casas muggles que no servían para nada; pero aún así no se detendría, disfrutaría de ver sufrir a aquél joven moreno que ahora yacía inconsciente a sus pies.

Porque disfrutaría de su juguete, oh, claro que sí, efectivamente lo disfrutaría, disfrutaría torturar a su juguete.

**Acto V: Juego Maldito**

Despertó, luego de unas cuantas horas lo hizo, pudo ser consciente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor y tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, se vio a sí mismo en una pequeña habitación, con las paredes algo malgastadas, se notaba que aquél lugar hacía mucho que estaba deshabitado.

Con cuidado fue ascendiendo su cabeza, para observar alrededor, grande fue su sorpresa al ver la sonrisa retorcida y burlona de una mujer, cabellera negra y ojos grises, la conocía… ¿Quién no podía no conocerla? Era Bellatrix Lestrange, la loca desquiciada que había matado a Sirius Black, su primo; la mujer que odiaba con todo su ser a los sangre sucias, peor aún que le encantaba torturarlos y sobre todo matarlos… ¡Maldición! No esperaba morir tan pronto.

-¡Oh! Mi juguete ha despertado.-dijo la mujer con una voz aniñada que lo hizo estremecerse del miedo.

Esa mujer era sanguinaria, peligrosa, muy seguramente antes de matarlo, le haría mil y un maldiciones, quizás hasta lo desangrara y ya cuando su dolor fuera insoportable le mataría.

Y se levantó, la mujer se dirigió directamente hacía él, su varita reposaba en su mano derecha y aquella sonrisa siniestra hacía acto de presencia, y él volvía a estremecerse ante aquella situación, jamás imaginó que sufriría tanto antes de morir; pero así era su cruel destino.

¿Hablar? ¿Para qué? Lo era mejor callarse y no decir nada, siempre había sido retraído y pensaba que lo mejor en ése momento era dar fe de ello, era un chico callado, así que utilizaría esa cualidad justo en ese momento, aunque dudaba que lo lograse cuando la primera maldición se adentrará a su cuerpo.

-Es hora de que el juego comience.-susurró aquella mujer cerca de su oído.

Y comenzó, sintió cuando miles de cuchillas invisibles se adentraban en su cuerpo, era un crucio, lo sabía, sobre todo por la teoría –y practica- que le había dado el profesor Alastor Moody, quién supo tiempo después era un impostor, un mortífago llamado Barty Crouch Junior, de nuevo esas cuchillas se adentraban en su cuerpo y gritó, gritó, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Porque dolía… ¡Por un demonio, que dolía! Sin embargo nada podía hacer para parar aquél dolor, era algo que perduraría por un largo tiempo, quizás unas horas, unos minutos, nadie lo sabía, el futuro era incierto.

Era un juego, sí, ella jugaba con él, lo manejaba como se le antojara, lo hacía retorcerse, tanto que estaba seguro que terminaría desquiciado, tal vez como los Longbottom, nunca se lo imaginó; pero aquella vez era bueno para hacerlo, verse a sí mismo con una camisa de fuerza. Un juego maldito, eso era lo que Bellatrix Lestrange le estaba haciendo.  
>_<p>

**Acto V: Sangre**

Otros de sus vicios-además _de lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra_- era la sangre, le adoraba probar la sangre, que incluso algunas de su victimas le preguntaban si era vampira o algo por el estilo; pero no, era todo lo humanamente posible, más no es que no deseara ser hermosa e inmortal, era uno de sus grandes sueños, sin embargo era un sueño que no revelaría en público.

Y le encantaba la sangre, cualquiera; pero más la suya propia y cómo no la de su esposo, Rodolphus sabía tan exquisito como ella, sin embargo ella aún llevaba la delantera, la navaja reposaba en su mano derecha, aquél maldito sangre sucia estaba a sus pies, consciente aún; pero débil, sin embargo era una de las victimas que más resistencia había tenido, luego quizás de Hermione Granger, la amiga de Potter, quién yacía al lado de la tumba de éste al igual que el pelirrojo Weasley.

Rompió, rompió con ayuda de la navaja la ropa del chico, dejándolo desnudo y él no es que tuviera la capacidad y luego comenzó la segunda fase de su tortura-_aunque aquello era un juego para ella_-pasó la navaja por la muñeca del moreno, dando como consecuencia que un chorro de sangre comenzará a salir por el pequeño corte que le había proporcionado la navaja.

La bebió, bebió la sangre del chico, como si fuera el mejor manjar del planeta, como si fuera algo putamente delicioso, sí, definitivamente le encantaba la sangre, ese sabor agriodulce que poseía la enloquecía y cortó, cortó la muñeca del otro brazo de donde también resurgió un chorro de sangre, que absorbió con la misma entrega que el anterior.

Asqueroso para otros, magnifico para ella, aquél maldito sangre sucia no sabía tan mal, quizás fuera por la magia que corría en sus venas, aquella magia que muy seguramente se la había arrebatado a un mago, porque por ello es que los muggles podían tener poderes, porque se los robaban a los magos verdaderos.

Otro corte en el muslo derecho, y luego en el izquierdo, el chico sangraba por las muñecas y por los muslos, si no recibía atención médica moriría desangrado; pero ella le encantaba desangrar, ella jamás curaba, eso era cosa de elfos y de estúpidos medimagos, ella era una mortífaga y se divertía sin importar las consecuencias.

Pero no podía perder tan pronto a su juguete, su esposo, se lo había pedido, aunque ella nunca le hacía caso a Rodolphus, era su marido sí, pero no era su dueño, su único dueño era Lord Voldemort, su señor, de quién estaba profundamente enamorada, más sin embargo, poco le importaba esto al señor tenebroso, y ella lo sabía, porque el Lord no tenía tiempo para sentimentalismo y ella decidió que tampoco tendría tiempo para ello.

El amor no estaba hecho para personas oscuras para ellos, eran tontos sentimentalismos que le competían a las personas de baja categoría, a los muggles, a los sangres sucia, a los malditos mestizos como Potter, que eran traidores, traidores por apoyar a los muggles y a los sangre sucias, sin embargo con Potter ya habían acabado, y también con sus fieles compañeros la sangre sucia Granger y el traidor a la sangre Ronald Weasley.

Mejor dejaba de pensar estupideces, su esposo muy seguramente la estuviera esperando, porque ella sabía las perfectas intenciones de Rodolphus al darle un juguete, su esposo la necesitaba, bueno no exactamente a ella, sino al placer que podían darse mutuamente.

Salió de aquella habitación, dejando tras de sí al joven lleno en sangre y totalmente inconsciente. Debilitado, Dean Thomas estaba completamente debilitado, muy seguramente muriera, tan sólo por culpa de Bellatrix y su adicción a la sangre.

Pero un elfo se adentró a la habitación, comenzó a curarlo, sí, Bellatrix lo había mandado, porque aún no quería perder a su juguete tan pronto, porque su esposo le había dado a entender de que los sangre sucias comenzaban a escasear, pese a que se multiplicaban, o se escondían muy bien o se estaban matando entre ellos mismos, y eso era una buena y una mala noticia a la vez, buena porque al fin librarían al mundo mágico de la plaga y malo porque ella ya no tendría juguetes a los cuales torturar y los cuales saciar su sed por la sangre, como si de una vil vampira se tratase.

**Acto VI: Desaparecido**

Y Seamus se preocupó, cómo que Dean estaba tardando demasiado… ¿Hacía cuanto había salido? En realidad unas cuantas horas, unas seis o siete, sacando cuentas, sí, ya comenzaba a preocuparse, era la primera vez que Dean salía al exterior desde hacía dos semanas que estaban instalados allí, quizás si esperaba una hora más el regresaría y le diría que se había entretenido con cualquier tontería.

Respirar, sólo debía respirar y calmarse, muy seguramente el moreno ya venía en camino, Dean sabía que debía cuidarse, jamás distraerse y estar al pendiente de sus espaldas, eran las reglas de los fugitivos, de aquellos que escapaban de su destino y su amigo no era ningún tonto, quizás algo retraído, tímido; pero eso sí, muy valiente.

Una hora después…

Ahora si se impaciento… ¿Dónde estaba Dean? Su amigo no desaparecía de esa manera, algo le había pasado… ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué lo dejo ir solo a buscar provisiones? Salió de la tienda y marcó un árbol cercano para no perderse al regresar, y fue a buscarlo, porque su amigo estaba en peligro, lo sabía, esa sensación en su corazón se lo gritaba, su hermano, su hermano del alma, estaba en peligro, en un gran y grave peligro.

Rogaba a Merlín que no lo hubiesen atrapado mortífagos, porque sino nada podría hacer, quizás si eso había sido lo que ocurrió, muy seguramente Dean ya no estuviera con vida y el pensar en aquello le dolió, por un descuido, por el simple hecho de que se habían repartido las responsabilidades y aquella semana le tocaba a Dean buscar las provisiones, éste pudiera estar muerto… ¡Maldición! Juraba que si lo encontraba jamás lo dejaría salir solo, a pesar de que si andaban juntos constantemente sus vidas corrían más peligro aún.

Pero su amigo desaparecido, debía aparecer, debía encontrarlo, ¡Cómo que se llamaba Seamus! Y si tenía que enfrentarse con mortífagos, pues lo haría, después de todo… ¿Qué podía perder? Ya no tenía familia, Voldemort se había encargado de eliminar a sus padres, no exactamente él; pero si sus fieles seguidores y la única familia que le quedaba era Dean Thomas, su mejor amigo desde que entró a Hogwarts, aquél que era casi su hermano.

Y… ¡Joder! Debía encontrar a su amigo desaparecido.

**Acto VIII: Adicción**

Sí, definitivamente le encantaba la sangre de aquél maldito impuro y era eso lo que le preocupaba, porque sabía que la adicción era peligrosa, porque ella era adicta a los crucios y realmente no vería su vida sin ellos y ahora… ¿Estaba enviciándose con la sangre de un impuro? No, aquello no podía permitirlo, debía matarlo, llegar al fin esa creciente adicción; pero… ¿Con qué se divertiría? Porque los sangres sucias escaseaban y en verdad desde hacía mucho quería un nuevo juguete, el anterior había muerto pronto, demasiado.

¡Joder! Estaba en una encrucijada… ¿Matarlo o no? Sí le mataba perdía su juguete, sino lo hacía muy seguramente su adicción crecería… ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldito sangre sucia! ¿Por qué tenía que saber tan bien?

Sí su lord se enterase…

Y aquél pensamiento la hizo estremecerse…. ¿Qué haría su lord, si supiera? ¡Por Merlín! Debía deshacerse de aquel maldito sangre sucia; pero no por el momento, quería divertirse un poco más, tener más sangre que probar.

Porque la de Rodolphus no era suficiente, ella necesitaba más, mucha más sangre, por eso siempre quería juguetes, buenos juguetes a los cuales quitarle su sangre y luego ir a deleitarse con la de su marido; pero ahora era diferente, había algo diferente en aquella situación.

Porque a ella nunca le había gustado la sangre de un sangre sucia; pero ahora con aquél que yacía inconsciente en la habitación, algo tenía la sangre de ése impuro que la hacía adictiva… ¡Por Voldemort! ¿Qué estupideces estaba pensando?

Sí, definitivamente debía matarlo, y lo haría; pero luego, luego de divertirse con su juguete, lo dejaría vivir unos cuantos días más; pero ya después… lo mataría.

_Porque las adicciones no eran buenas…_

**Acto IX: Búsqueda**

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora? Si encontraba a Dean y no estaba muerto… ¡Juraba que el mismo lo mataría! ¡Se lo dijo! ¡Miles de veces! "Cuídate las espaldas", "No te distraigas", "Mantente alerta" y… ¿Qué rayos hacía el idiota? Incumplia todo aquello.

Ya no tenía duda, mortífagos, a Dean se lo habían llevado mortífagos… ¡Se lo dijo! ¡Miles de veces! Ahora él tenía que exponer también su vida, aunque eso no importa, todo lo que fuera por salvar a la última familia que le quedaba, porque sin Dean estaría completamente solo.

Si lo encontraba y se salvaban de esta, lo mataría, él, Seamus Finnigan, se volvería asesino con causa… ¡Sí! Porque tanto que había advertido a su casi hermano, y este a la primera lo desobedecía, esperaba una buena explicación de parte de su amigo, o de lo contrarío sería el fin del mismo.

Ahora lo buscaba, sabía que unos mortífagos merodeaban aquella zona, de eso se había dado cuenta durante toda la semana que salió del refugio, estos se quedaban en una vieja casa muggle, sí, también sabía donde se hospedaban… ¿Por qué? Había seguido a uno de ellos y vio la abandonada casa muggle, el problema era… ¿Estaría su amigo allí? ¿Estaría vivo? Porque si había caído en ese nido de mortífagos temía por la vida de su casi hermano… ¡Joder!

Sí él solo había iniciado una búsqueda, porque debía encontrarlo, debía encontrar al malnacido de Dean Thomas. Y si lo encontraba… ¡Qué Merlín los amparase a ambos!

**Acto X: Éxtasis**

Sí, lo adoraba, adoraba ver a aquél maldito desgraciado gimiendo y retorciéndose al compás de sus crucios, pero no tanto como su sangre… ¡Maldición! De nuevo aquella maldita nueva adicción hacía acto de presencia… ¿Cómo era posible? Era como si hubiese encontrado una droga… ¡Una maldita droga! ¿Acaso su sangre era droga? Comenzaba a pensarlo, porque no, no se podía ser adicto a algo.

Y se acercó, se acercó a aquél maldito sangre sucia, para verlo de cerca, para observar su dolor y él se retorció de nuevo; pero ésta vez algo sucedió, la boca del susodicho quedó algo cerca de sus pies.

Sintió, sintió la tibia y agitada respiración del impuro allí, en sus pies, también en sus piernas. Y… ¡Joder! Era incitante, excitante… ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?

Se alejó, se alejó del maldito impuro; pero ya era tarde, ella misma lo sabía, sobre todo al sentir que cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a humedecerse… ¿Qué carajo era todo aquello? ¿Acaso…? ¡Maldición! ¡Se había excitado! Lo peor… Rodolphus no estaba.

Maldita sea la humedad que sentía _allí,_ en su parte más sensible. Y maldito fuese aquél impuro que se la había provocado… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora salía aquella mujer apasionada que llevaba por dentro? ¡Maldición! Necesitaba a Rodolphus… ¿Dónde carajo estaba metido su esposo?

Maldito sangre sucia…-susurró mientras volvía encaminarse hacia el joven tirado en la habitación.

El moreno respiraba agitadamente, aún podía sentir las cuchillas adentrándose a su piel.

¡Ah!-gritó de nuevo al sentir aquél maldito hechizo invadiéndolo de nuevo.

Lo siguiente fue algo tan rápido, tan increíble, que ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas hubiese ocurrido, fue algo meramente impulsivo, acercó su rostro al impuro y simplemente le besó.

Un simple roce; pero aún así, era algo increíble…. ¿Qué diablos hacía ella besando a un maldito impuro? ¿Ella? Ósea… ¿Bellatrix Lestrange? Sí, debía acabar con él, porque…. ¡Maldición! Los labios del sangre sucia le habían gustado.

Y sentía, maldición sentía que su humedad crecía, salió de la habitación tan rápido como había besado al maldito. Su vagina necesitaba atención con urgencia, y aunque aquello no le gustaba ella misma tuvo que ayudarse al llegar al éxtasis.

No, no le gustaba, porque no era lo mismo con sus dedos que con un pene, no era tan placentero; pero aún así calmaba la urgencia, la exigencia, calmaba la fiera que amenazaba con salir, aquella que no quería sacar, no frente a un impuro… ¿Por qué? Simple las consecuencias terminarían siendo desastrosas.

Porque había podido follarse al moreno allí, en plena habitación de torturas. Y no, ella jamás tocaría a un impuro… ¡Jamás!

No importaba cuanto la excitara, jamás un maldito sangre sucia la haría llegar al éxtasis.

**Acto XI: Prisionero**

¿Qué maldito carajo sentir? Era un juguete, un maldito juguete, con el cual aquella mortífaga se divertía a su antojo… ¡A su maldito antojo! Ni siquiera podía defenderse, era un títere eso era, se sentía terriblemente utilizado; pero no le quedaba de otro: soportar, esa era la clave.

Sabía que moriría pronto así que… ¿Para qué luchar? Quizás sólo debía aguantar los pocos días que tenía de vida, sus amigos solían decirle que cuando estás a punto de morir recuerdas toda tu vida, y quizás era cierto, porque desde aquél momento comenzaba recordar todo, sus primeros pasos, sus padres, sus amigos… y dolía, dolía saber que nunca más les volverías a ver, que nunca jamás sabrían de ti… ¡Por lo mi demonios que dolía!

Dolía ser un maldito prisionero y no saber cuándo sería tu fin; pero nada podía hacer, estaba allí sintiendo aún aquellas malditas cuchillas invisibles adentrándose en su cuerpo, sintiendo aun el degenerado sectusempra, aquél que casi lo mata; pero no, aún seguía vivo, seguía vivo para el disfrute de aquella maquiavélica mujer.

Hermosa sí; pero maquiavélica, un momento… ¿Acababa de decir hermosa? ¡Qué diablos estaba pensando!

Sí definitivamente aquello de ser prisionero y además torturado, muy seguramente estaba terminando con su sentido común, con su razón… ¡Ya pensaba incoherencias! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Bellatrix Lestrange, hermosa? Ella era una loca desquiciada, terrible y absolutamente desquiciada.

Y él tenía el maldito placer de ser su prisionero.

**Acto XII: Prohibido**

¿En qué maldito momento? ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios Rodolphus no estaba en casa? Sí, le echaría la culpa a él, le echaría la culpa de lo que hacía en aquél momento, porque no, simplemente no se pudo aguantar, sí, sus manos habían aliviado algo su excitación; pero no por completo… ¡Se lo había jurado! ¡Jurado a si misma! Pero bien dicen "en tiempo de crisis…" ¡No! Aguantar… ¡Maldición! Debía aguantarse las ganas; pero esa maldita sensación palpitante pugnaba, quería salir y aquél maldito sangre sucia se le hacía apetitoso.

No, no y no… ¡No! ¡Maldita sea!-Sí, ella misma se negaba al placer… un imperius sería suficiente, y él haría lo que ella quisiese.

¡Maldición! ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¿Por qué tenía que antojársele? Y… ¿SI luego le lanzaba un obliviate? ¡Maldición! ¿Lo estaba considerando? Maldita ella y su puta vagina humedecida… ¿Acaso no podía aguantarse? ¡Maldito Rodolphus! ¡Le necesitaba en este instante y el muy canijo ni sus luces daba! ¿Dónde carajos estaba metido ese cabrón?

Cayó… ¡Maldición! ¡Lo hizo!

Sigilosos, lentos, así eran sus pasos, sabía que el impuro estaría allí… ¿Su nombre? En realidad poco le importaba; pero sin embargo ya lo sabía, su mente era un libro abierto, sí, el muy idiota no sabía nada de oclumacia, Dean, Dean Thomas, aquél era su puto nombre.

Sí, lo mataría hoy mismo… ¡Era perfecto! Se satisfacía y le mataba, sin nada que ocultarle a Rodolphus y sin nada que borrarle al malnacido, sí, quizás hasta le hiciera una obra de caridad.

Es tú día de suerte, maldito hijo de puta.-acotó mientras lo alzaba con la ayuda de su varita.

¿Inconsciente? Por supuesto que no, el chico estaba más consciente que nunca, quizás más consciente de lo que nunca pudo estar en su vida.

Y no lo vio venir, simplemente en menos de un segundo estaba parado frente a Bellatrix, pero con un detalle interesante: estaba desnudo. Confundido y desnudo así estaba el pobre impuro.

Ella sonrió, rió, con aquella voz aniñada que poseía y que lo hacía estremecerse de miedo, la varita de la bruja era de lanzada de una mano a la otra, era como un juego, un juego placentero, prohibido; pero al final de cuentas no habrían testigos y él único testigo, moriría, sencillo y practico.

Bien, bien Thomas, me temo que hay que quitarte lo tímido…-susurró.

Y Dean no lo vio venir, o mejor dicho no la vio venir, ella se lanzo hacía si, besando su boca, metiendo la lengua hasta más allá de su garganta… ¿Eso era posible? Al parecer si, y él, estaba estático, sin una maldita idea de saber que hacer… ¿Qué maldición era todo aquello? ¿Por qué aquella mujer lo besaba?

Desgraciado, imbécil, hijo de puta…-habló de nuevo la mortífaga, mientras se lanzaba de nuevo a sus labios, devorándolos… ¿Qué hacer? ¿Corresponder? ¿No hacerlo? ¿Y si no le respondía y ella furiosa lo torturaba? ¿Sacrificarse…? Sonaba algo irónico esa palabra, considerando que no sería un verdadero sacrificio.

Pero ella era una mortífaga, una sangre pura… ¿Qué carajos hacía una sangre pura y mortífaga besando a un sangre sucia, a un impuro? Sin embargo mal no lo hacía, esos besos lentamente lo estaban haciendo ceder, sin necesidad de un imperius…. ¡Maldición! Estaba cayendo… cayendo en la puta tentación.

Y…. ¿Si era una trampa? Aunque nunca encontraría coherencia a una trampa de aquella magnitud. Si lo era… ¿En qué demonios consistía…?

¡ah!-gimió con voz ronca.

Fue justo en el momento en que ella posó su mano allí, en su punto sensible, en su polla, que ya no pudo seguir poniendo contras…. ¡Al diablo con todo! Ante todo era un hombre y si aquella mujer quería satisfacerse con él, pues aprovecharía la oportunidad, después de todo Bellatrix Lestrange no estaba tan mal.

Ropa, zapatos, bragas, bóxer, era el principal adorno de aquella habitación, sobre todo cuando habían salido volando, y al centro de la habitación dos personas, hombre, mujer, uniéndose en uno, sin necesidad de maldiciones imperdonables, sin necesidad de palabras de amor… ¿Para qué? No se amaban, ambos estaban claros en aquello.

Era placer, del puro, del excitante, del incitante, del magnífico; pero al fin y al cabo placer.

Y ella lo pensó… ¿Matarlo? ¿Qué tal que en una noche desolada su esposo volviera a desaparecer? Sí, estaba reconsiderando aquella idea, si lo mataba en aquél instante, ya no tendría con que excitarte y mucho menos con qué desquitarse, además nada era más exquisito que probar el semen unido con sangre de un impuro, o quizás especialmente de aquél impuro.

Sí, quizás lo mejor era dejarlo vivir un poco más; pero debía matarlo, lo sabía, sin embargo no estaba nada mal jugar unos días más con su juguete, su juguete favorito.

¿Prohibido? Sí, aquello era prohibido; pero poco le importaba, porque aquello lo único que hacía era volverlo más excitante y aún más placentero.

Porque lo prohibido era sumamente exquisito.

Acto XIII: Peligroso

Sí, aquella situación se estaba volviendo peligrosa, más que todo para ella, porque ya no salía de aquella habitación y Rodolphus se daba cuenta, ella era adicta a torturar sangre sucias sí; pero nunca duraba todo un día encerrada en la misma habitación con uno, siempre salía a buscarlo para que la satisfaciera; pero ni siquiera eso.

Su esposa se estaba comportando de una manera extraña, demasiada de hecho, porque era extraño no verla salir, no respirar aire puro y dejar de respirar el mugre aire de los sangre sucias…. ¿Qué rayos ocurría en esa habitación? Comenzaba a preocuparse por su esposa, más sin embargo la dejaría que ella hiciese lo que quería. Así había sido siempre y no era ahora el momento de querer controlarla.

Y ella era controlada, por supuesto que sí, aquél maldito sangre sucia había aprendido mucho, quizás demasiado… ¿Cómo era posible que lamiera su coño de aquella manera? Se retorcía; pero no, no de dolor sino del placer más puro. Porque aquél desgraciado hacía maravillas con su lengua.

Hijo de puta, maldito sangre sucia.-Sí, le encantaba insultarlo y al parecer a él le encantaba que lo hiciera.

¿Amor? Para nada, placer, simple y excitante placer, sólo eso, nada de sentimientos, nada de cursilerías, él moriría lo sabía, ella se lo había dicho, de la manera más fría que nunca pensó jamás y él lo acepto, como si fuese algo normal.

Sí iba a morir pronto… ¿Para qué negarse a unos minutos u horas de placer?

Perra…-susurró él mientras continuaba su labor.

Bien ahora entendía porque el dicho de "Dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres" aquella desgraciada mujer había cambiado por completo su vocabulario, el era decente, atento, sobre todo atento; pero en aquél momento era demasiado diferente, era como si lo hubiese transformado… ¡Y en tan sólo unos días! ¿Qué carajos hacía él diciendo perra a una mujer? Pero fue algo espontaneo, quizás ella le golpiera y le cruciara por el atrevimiento, sin embargo poco le importaba, comenzaban a gustarle los crucios y de qué manera…

Maldito…-gimió ella, mientras se corría.

Sí, aquella simple palabra había acelerado el proceso, que eso saliera de la boca de aquél engendro era magnifico, maravilloso, tanto que no necesitó más para correrse al instante, placentero, demasiado.

Peligroso, sobre todo peligroso, comenzaba a sentirse extraña, adicta, adicta a aquél maldito sangre sucia y a pesar de que sabía que debía matarlo, alguna pequeña parte de ella no quería hacerlo y a esa pequeña parte le había hecho caso.

Gracias.-susurró él con una sonrisa.

Luego un beso en la mejilla; pero… ¿Qué coño? ¿Por qué aquél impuro le besaba en la mejilla? Le miró confundida… ¿Qué rayos era eso?

Lo siento.-susurró apenado, sí, aún el maldito engendro y asustadizo estaba allí… ¿No y que era valiente? Muy gryffindor, muy león, muy todo y al final parecía un pequeño gatito asustado, sí, definitivamente nadie resistía su mirada.

Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, sin decir nada más, era normal en ella. Estaba decidido, sería aquella noche, aquella maldita noche lo mataría, justo después de satisfacerse se desharía de aquél maldito sangre sucia y volvería a vivir en paz y sin necesidad de esconderse.

Sin el maldito miedo al peligro, porque ¡Mierda! Aquella situación era peligrosa.

**Acto XIV: Caóticamente hermosa**

Y lo había encontrado, encontrado el maldito refugio donde estaba Dean, seguramente rodeado de mortífagos, y los había por cada miserable rincón; pero salvaría a su amigo, sabía que había tardado demasiado, quizás estuviera muerto; pero aún así pelearía por su cuerpo, así él mismo muriera en el intento.

De noche, sí, por fin acabaría con ese sangre sucia, ya no habría más nadie que la hiciese dudar, que la volviese adicta, si lo mataba todo acabaría la adicción, el exquisito sabor de la sangre, todo y eso era lo mejor, para ella.

Porque siempre había pensado en ella, sólo en ella. Iba con él para satisfacerse, sólo para satisfacerse ella, si él lo disfrutaba era otra cosa.

Es tu fin maldito sangre sucia.-guardó su varita en su túnica.

Lentos, pasos lentos y decididos, después de todo la habitación de tortura no estaba tan lejos y aquella casa no es que fuese muy grande, demasiado pequeña para su gusto.

Tan sólo entro y dos brazos la tomaron de la cintura, mientras una boca se posaba en su cuello, ansiosa, sí, definitivamente le encantaba aquello, le encantaba eso de que la desearan con locura, ni siquiera Rodolphus enloquecía de ésa manera al verla, en cambio aquél maldito hijo de puta enloquecía y la enloquecía a ella.

Porque verdaderamente no supo en que puñetero minuto le había quitado la ropa, sólo sintió como el miembro del sangre sucia se introducía en su interior, y ella comenzaba cerrar los ojos, sintiendo aquella agradable y placentera sensación de unir su cuerpo con el de un impuro.

Total y absolutamente imposible; pero realmente cierto, ella Bellatrix Lestrange se estaba dejando llevar por las sensaciones, por las emociones y es que…. ¡Por Merlín! Aquél desgraciado hacía maravillas con su polla, no era tan buen dotado como su marido; pero si lo suficiente como para hacerla feliz.

Y al fin el climáx había llegado. Luego de tantas minutos (quizás horas) de arduo trabajo, por parte de él, por parte de ella, por parte de ambos.

Dean…-susurró ella.

Él no necesito nada más, lo sabía, sabía lo que ocurría, ella misma lo había dicho, se lo había mencionado.

¿Por qué ahora?-cuestionó sin poder evitarlo.

Ella sonrió, por primera vez siendo sincera.

Es tu hora…-y alzó la varita hacía él.

Él suspiró sonoramente y sonrió en su interior, que irónica era la vida a veces.

¿Puedo pedir un último deseo?

Supongo que sí.-respondió Bellatrix.

Lo meditó, quizás unos cuantos segundos.

Abrázame.

Bajo la varita casi al instante… ¿Qué, qué? ¿Qué maldición había pedido aquél idiota?

¿Qué?-cuestionó casi incrédula.

El sonrió ante la conmoción de la bruja.

Eso, sólo abrázame…

Haciendo uso de su valentía se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos, besó las dos al mismo tiempo y luego estrechó a la pelinegra en sus brazos.

Ella estaba estática, completamente quieta… ¿Qué demonios era todo aquello?

¡Ya basta!-le empujó alejándolo de sí y alzando su varita.-¿Qué carajo fue todo eso?-le cuestionó algo molesta.

¡Sí! Por supuesto que estaba molesta…. ¡La había tocado! Aquél maldito sangre sucia la había tocado… ¡Sin su permiso! Porque era muy distinto que se follaran mutuamente a que él la abrazara, sí, era muy, muy diferente.

Un simple abrazo… ¿Nunca te han dado uno?-preguntó él, haciendo uso de su inocencia.

Ella no respondió, y fue suficiente para él, sabía que era la primera vez que le daban semejante muestra de cariño a aquella mujer… ¿Por eso era tan cruel? Porque era respetada, temida; pero no era querida y mucho menos amada.

Soltó un suspiro y sonrió.

Bien… ya puedes matarme.-acotó mientras extendía sus brazos esperando el impacto.

Y ella no sabía qué hacer… ¡Que rayos era eso! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios ahora no quería matarlo? Pero debía hacerlo, alzó su varita, sí, aquél maldito sangre sucia debía morir, morir por su atrevimiento.

Avada…-pero no pudo continuar, no al escuchar una explosión afuera.

¿Qué demonios sucedía? Sin embargo no necesito salir, segundos después un muchacho-posiblemente de la misma edad de Dean- abrió la puerta en donde ella permanecía apuntando al moreno.

Seamus sopesó la situación Dean sonreía, sonreía mientras aquella mujer lo apuntaba con su varita… ¿Qué demonios le ocurría a aquél ser? ¿Riendo cuando iba a morir? Loco, sí, su amigo estaba total y completamente loco.

Y Bellatrix lo apuntó a él.

Fue justo el momento en que Dean dejó de reir.

No…-susurró con la voz queda.- a él no, sólo a mí. El único que debe morir soy yo…-acotó con simpleza y demostrando algo de preocupación en el rostro.

Bellatrix rió maquiavélicamente, sí, de nuevo su lado oscuro hacía acto de presencia... ¿Por qué? Simplemente no lo sabía, quizás porque no le gustaba que se metieran en sus asuntos, si ella quería matar a aquél entrometido lo haría y punto… ¿Por qué el maldito impuro tenía que meterse? Acaso… ¿Acaso conocía al entrometido?

¿Qué cosas dices Dean? ¿Morir?-Seamus había reaccionado ante las palabras de su amigo.- ¿Qué coño es todo esto?-cuestionó.

Dean se voltio a ver a Seamus.

Mi destino querido amigo, esto es mi destino.-acotó mientras reía, porque era mejor reir que llorar… ¿Para qué llorar? Sí él claramente sabía su destino. Ella nunca se lo había ocultado, sabía que lo mataría… ¿Y qué mejor que morir de su mano?- Tranquilo estaré bien.

Y por primera vez no pensó, fue justo en el momento en que Rodolphus entraba en la habitación, quizás para saber si ella estaba bien, fue justo en ese momento cuando se acercó al maldito sangre sucia y desapareció, sin dejar rastro alguno.

¿Y Seamus? Allí, tirado en el suelo y sin vida, no había sido Bellatrix, sino Rodolphus, muy claramente había entendido lo hecho por su esposa… ¿Fugarse? ¿Con un sangre sucia? ¡Por Voldemort! Su esposa lo había dejado y por un maldito impuro… ¿Qué coño era todo eso?

Sí, estaba loca, completa y absolutamente desquiciada… ¿Cómo había podido? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué carajo lo había hecho? ¡Maldición! Sabía que Rodolphus era inteligente y que interpretaría su desaparición realmente como lo que era, una huida.

Se había fugado, fugado con aquél maldito sangre sucia. Aquél al cual acariciaba su cabello en aquél preciso instante, sí, fugado, escapado, ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba; pero de algo estaba segura, no podía volver, era una traidora y cuando antes ella perseguía para matar, ahora ella sería a la que perseguirían para matar.

¿Importarle? Quizás… aunque no tanto como lo esperaba. Sabía que algún día moriría; pero realmente no le importaba, después de todo sólo así podía conservar a su maldito juguete favorito, de aquél al cual se había vuelto adicta.

¿Por qué?-cuestionó él, mientras se encargaba de pasear sus manos por la cabellera negra de aquella mujer.

Ella suspiró.

Quizás era tu destino, maldito hijo de puta.-y de nuevo ella con sus lindas palabras.

Él sonrió, casi sin poder evitarlo, sabía que muy seguramente Seamus había muerto, en verdad que lo sentía; pero a su vez le encantaba pensar que estaría en un mejor lugar y acompañado de sus familiares.

¿Me quieres?-cuestionó realmente interesado. Era la única explicación que encontraba para todo lo que había ocurrido.

No.-sí, era lógico que ella jamás aceptara sus sentimientos, aunque quizás no sintiera nada por él y sólo quisiera divertirse unos días más con él para luego sí, matarlo definitivamente.

Sin embargo… ¿Huir junto a él, sólo para eso? No nadie correría tantos riesgos sólo por placer, pero si iba a morir, pues tendría que seguirse sacrificando, después de todo no era un sacrificio tan grande.

Yo si te quiero.-acotó mientras unía sus labios con los de ella.

Y sí le quería, porque ella era peligrosa, porque era letal, maquiavélica, sanguinaria, más sin embargo eso no le quitaba lo hermosa, sí, la quería y quizás hasta la amaba porque ella era simplemente caóticamente hermosa.


End file.
